Betrayal of love
by defyingfirewolf
Summary: basic Kag sees inu with kik but is there more is this differant hey i think so please read come on please sesskag Kikmeetshell
1. Betrayal

Do not own Inuyasha

Defyingfirewolf

Betrayal of love

Never trust anyone not the one you love, family, friends, or acquaintances. They will betray you and leave you with nothing.

Nothing but a broken heart unfortunately Kagome Higarashi will learn that the hard way.

Never believe what anyone says or you will get burned by the flame of betrayal.

Kagome Higarashi eighteen years old, graduated, just betrayed by InuYasha one she thought loved her but was met with a lie. Running through the forest branches cutting her ripping her clothes, small cuts slowly draining precious blood from her body.

Runs into a clearing nothing around as she falls to the ground cold, bloody, bruised, tired, and heart broken.

"Why? Why would he do that I thought he loved me but all he cared about is that dead bitch! Next time I see him if ever he won't live to even try and calm me down. Saying things like Kagome I didn't mean it I am so sorry as he kisses her or something. Ugh makes me wanna puke." Kagome said frustration getting the best of her not noticing the piercing amber eyes looking through the darkness. She soon passes out left in plain sight for all to see and find demons gather round her body planning on dinner and more. A whip passes through the air killing the demons. Sesshomaru walks out.

"Why is my half brothers miko wench out here? What did he do this time I swear I should kill him for how he treats her she's so kind and beautiful. What am I thinking she's a ninjen." Sesshomaru moves over and kneels down next to her. Putting one arm under her back and his tail supporting her legs he lifts her up. Summoning his demon cloud he takes her to his castle to be a mother to Rin and maybe more. He lands outside the castle his home to be greeted by the guards.

"Sesshomaru sama is there anything we can do for you?" Akito the first guard asks

"Yes have the maids prepare the room next to mine for a guest." The TaiYoukai replies

"Yes Sir" Akito salutes and runs to inform the maids of what they must do. Sesshomaru starts walking to the room he passes two huge doors with a crescent moon and a dog much like him carved into them. He goes to the room next to the doors and enters an elegant room. Sky blue walls and silver silk sheets so soft it seems they were sent from heaven crescent moons decorate the curtains and a dog is carved into the head board. Sesshomaru lays Kagome on the bed and covers her.

"Yuki" Sesshomaru said stoic as ever

"Yes, Sesshomaru sama" a beautiful tiger demoness with black hair and black stripes on ankles and wrists, with piercing blue eyes.

"You will heal this girl and get her something to wear when she is well enough send her to me make sure she bathes first." Sesshomaru ordered turning towards the door and walking out. 'Kami why does that ninjen have such a hold on me most would be dead by now except for Rin, speak of the devil.' Sesshomaru ends his thoughts interrupted by the girl he except as his ward, his daughter.

"Sesshomaru Sama will you play with rin, rin is tired of Jaken he is no fun" Rin finishes to have Sesshomaru come down to her level and say

"Sorry Rin, I cannot play right now but hopefully in a few days you will have a new friend." Sesshomaru finishes and stands up only to have his leg be hugged by the little eight year old.

"Really that would be so fun please." Rin pleads and Sesshomaru walks away while Rin returns to bugging Jaken till he goes crazy.

'I have a better chance of the miko staying here if I retrieve the kit she mothers like her own but how when he is probably sta…ying….' Sesshomaru's thoughts are cut off when he catches the sent of the said kit. 'Well, well I won't have to worry about a thing how convenient.' Sesshomaru walks to the gates to see the kit collapse from dehydration and exhaustion.

"Akito" Sesshomaru says

"Yes, sir." The handsome hawk demon replies his black wings shining in the moonlight.

"Take the kit to the room next to mine that's where the healer is." Sesshomaru says while Akito picks up the kit and starts to walk away.

"Yes sir" Akito replies and takes off.

"What have I gotten my self into taking in a ninjen and kitsune" Sesshomaru mentally sighs.

oOoOoOoOoO

"He, you've gotten yourself into a lot of trouble by taking them in and it wont end until I have the jewel shards and the miko is dead." The mysterious voice says

"Yes he wont live very long if he doesn't give them up willingly." A second voice just as mysterious says.

"Indeed" The first voice speaks again

"We better get to planning before he wants to keep her to much" The second voice speaks

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome awakes in a bed with Shippo next to her she lays there trying to figure out where on earth she is. She springs up when Sesshomaru enters

"S... Sessho… Sesshomaru." Kagome whispers fear rolling off her in waves.

OoOoOoOo

Hello it's me Defyingfirewolf but for the sake of shortening it call me Mika

Now this Fanfic came to me in a dream and it ends so beautifully and has a sequel its like daytime TV except with lemons and betrayal with a touch of gore. I think I will enjoy writing this fanfic more than anything else I hope you like it.

I know it's the first chapter and all but could you give me two names for the bad guys since I cant use Naraku any more that will come in later but I need a male name and female name alright I will pick the best and you will see it in the story. Since this is first chappy I am setting standards low five reviews and I update as soon as possible.

Mika howwwlllling out ;)


	2. Moon Thoughts

Do not own InuYasha

Defyingfirewolf

Betrayal of love

Lean into another depend on them when you are down to find some one is luck to love someone is to find a pot of gold there is only one true love in your life. Figure out who it is then go on the emotional roller coaster of life with them.

With your love.

"Se… Sesshomaru." Kagome gasped

"Miko" replied by the TaiYoukai walking to the side of her bed

"Where am I" Shaking from the fear of being where she does not know. And covering herself realizing that she only had bandages and a bra on her chest. "And where are my top"

"There are clothes at the end of the bed, and your adoptive son is going to wake up if you keep up your panicking." He motions for her to look next to her he was right the kit she adopted is there already starting to stir. "Why?"

"are you well enough to bathe." He watches as she starts cradling the kit in her arms and….. Purring? He shakes the thought 'she is only a ninjen. I hope

"Yes Sesshomaru-Sama" She gets up and walks over to look at the kimono she gasps. It was black with a white dog wrapping itself around and looking up at a crescent moon on the shoulder. "Oh, Kami"

"Something wrong, miko?" He looks at her

"are you sure you want to give this to me its so beautiful." She reaches down and runs her fingers over the silk while cradling Shippo in one arm.

' _A beautiful kimono for a beautiful woman, Kagome even her name is beautiful, and her scent lavender and vanilla. So calming yet so powerful she would make a great mate. Wait once again what am I thinking. But she has grown over the past two years. Grrrrrr, she is a ninjen what am I thinking.' _He mentally slaps himself

"Yes, miko, you shall wear proper clothing while you are here." As cold as ever the fact is given.

"Kagome" She mumbles

"What?" he asks raising and elegant eyebrow

"My name, its Kagome" she speaks while returning her arm to cradle the kit who was starting to stir once again.

"Kagome, since you treat this Sesshomaru with respect, I , in return will treat you with respect also." He replied walking over holding out his arms kagome looked at him confused. " I will watch the kit for you while you bathe, I am guessing that loss of heat all together will wake him up"

"uh, Ok" She carefully hands Shippo to him and picks up her things (supplies milord supplied) "where is the onsen?"

"Through that door" he motioned towards a door in her room and started to head for the bed.

"Arigato" She went through the door and gasped it was HUGE. She stripped and got in sighing. After about thirty minutes she got out dried off and dawned the kimono and walked out. She opened the door to see the most kawai scene ever. Sesshomaru sitting on her bed one leg straight other bent and cradling Shippo in his arms who was snuggled against his chest.

'_I am not sure if Shippo knows who he is with but Sessho sure does and he is still doing it he would be a great father for Shippo but I want someone who would show he loves me. Admit it. Well not like he has any interest in me any ways.' _She came out of her thoughts and walked to the side of the bed and sat down next to Sessho and leaned her head on him.

Sesshomaru felt when she did this and his inner beast wanted free '_only when I know she loves me and then I would want to be conscious during it. If she even loves me. Her scent… so…. Calming'_ he fell asleep Kagome next to him and Shippo in his arms a beautiful scene. A memory in both their minds forever.

The Morning sun rises

Kagome awakes and looks up to see Sesshomaru gone along with Shippo and her under the blankets and in a sleeping kimono. She sits up and hears giggling she walks to the balcony to see Shippo and Rin playing with Sesshomaru in a nearby tree she smiles softly. Sesshomaru looks up and sees her he leaps and lands on the balcony.

"Kagome" he walks to the wardrobe to show her where all her clothes are

"Sesshomaru, thank you for watching over Shippo last night, how did he react when he woke up to you." She walked over and picked out a white kimono with a silver dragon on the back.

"He knew it was me all through the night, Kagome." Admiring her choice

Her heart jumped hearing him use her name. "its nice to know you two are getting along, he seems so happy here. Sesshomaru-Sama, may I ask you a favor?" walking behind a changing screen.

"After you eat lunch, I will call in the children." He walks out kagome sighs

"Why do I become sad every time he leaves, I will probably have my heart broken again if I do actually love him. Sigh." She walks out and Sesshomaru is waiting for her.

"Ready" he looks up amber meeting ocean blue. She blushes

'_did he hear me oh kami please no.' _She snaps out of her thoughts as he starts walking off halfway down the hall. She had gotten faster having to keep up with InuYasha so she easily caught up Sessho looked surprised but just kept walking. They entered a room with a long table. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table. Rin at his left, Shippo next to her and Kagome next to Shippo who got lightly poked in the stomach. He giggled.

Sesshomaru looked disappointed, for she didn't sit next to him. The servants came out with food. Sesshomaru drank his tea, signifying everyone could eat. After lunch Kagome was pulled outside, by Rin and Shippo who started picking flowers and decorating her with them. Kagome was sitting down leaning against a sakura blossom tree, She noticed Sesshomaru who sat down next to her.

"Sesshomaru-Sama!" Rin excitedly said and put a flower behind his ear and for the first time, Kagome, Saw him smile a sweet smile at his ward.

"Yes, Rin" he looked at her

"Thank you for the new friends. Shippo is fun Rin enjoys playing with him and Kagome's really nice like a, okaa. Kagome smiled as Rin ran off to play with Shippo.

"Kagome" he turned to look into her ocean blue eyes

"Hai" She replied still watching the two children

"You said you had a favor to ask of this Sesshomaru" he took a clawed finger and turned her head toward him.

"Uh, oh Yeah." She became nervous

"Well" he looked at her.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Well here it is chap 2 hope you enjoy it review please I didn't get as many reviews as I liked but its nice to know the readers of my other storys are enjoying it thankyou

R+R please

'' Mika

Howling out


	3. Moon Love

Do not own InuYasha

Defyingfirewolf

Moon Love

Love is pathetic feeling that always betrays you

But if a man you trust

Comes for you search your heart

He might just be made for you.

"Well… Sesshomaru-sama I would like to…. Live here at the castle, please. I would teach Rin and even work I just cant go back." Kagome asked, pleaded

"You may"

"Thank you" Her eyes lit up so happy so beautiful.

_My life is brilliant._

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it two words from him and she is the happiest she has ever seen her. He wanted so badly to just kiss her.

To love her_  
__my love is pure.__  
__I saw an angel.__  
__Of that I'm sure._

Kagome noticed the staring.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-Sama?"

"come with me."

"Hai" with a glance back at the children she ran to catch up._  
__She smiled at me on the subway.__  
__She was with another man.__  
__But I won't lose no sleep on that,__  
__'Cause I've got a plan.__  
_"Do you still harbor love for the insolent hanyou"

"Uh, no, not after all the betrayal."

Sesshomaru stopped in front of two doors with a sleeping dog, much like him on them. _  
__You're beautiful. You're beautiful.__  
__You're beautiful, it's true.__  
__I saw you face in a crowded place,__  
__And I don't know what to do,__  
__'Cause I'll never be with you.__  
_"I used to believe that I would never be with you"

"What."

Sesshomaru turned on his heel and picked Kagome up, bridal style. He took her into the room and laid her on the black sheets.

"Sesshomaru."_  
__Yeah, she caught my eye,__  
__As we walked on by.__  
__She could see from my face that I was,__  
__Fucking high,_

Kagome rolled out from under him and ran to her room scared.

'why, why did he ruin the relationship, friendship we had going.'

She stopped as she ran into something hard and was falling but was caught by strong arms.

"Kagome what's wrong." Sesshomaru's voice rang

"No, stay away you tried to rape me" tears streaking her beautiful face.

"Kagome, I haven't seen you since lunch."

"but in the field and.. then who tried to rape and he was near the children oh Kami"

Kagome was worried

Sesshomaru pulled her into a kiss to calm her and it worked.

"I will find the imposter"_  
__And I don't think that I'll see her again,__  
__But we shared a moment that will last till the end.__  
_"Sesshomaru" she whispered gently touching her lips._  
__You're beautiful. You're beautiful.__  
__You're beautiful, it's true.__  
__I saw you face in a crowded place,__  
__And I don't know what to do,__  
__'Cause I'll never be with you._

Sesshomaru turned the corner and saw an identical twin of him except the imposter had black hair, stripes and clothing.

"So you found me"

"Who are you" mad that anyone would touch **_his_**Kagome.

"Paundrea"

"What are you?"

"Curious aren't you well if you must know. There is another world another one of all of us. There called the dark and light people. You light I dark."

Sesshomaru stood there.

"Killing perfections you and I both our names mean it"

"Leave"

"Fine but only for you my dear brother"

Sesshomaru held the growing growl in the back of his throat

He turned and saw Kagome

She ran into his chest

His arms wrapped around her

"Thank, Kami."

"Sesshomaru"

"Hai"

"Can I stay here with everyone Rin, Shippo, you."

"Hai"_  
__You're beautiful. You're beautiful.__  
__You're beautiful, it's true.__  
__There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

She smiled at him and buried herself in his haori._  
__When she thought up that I should be with you.__  
__But it's time to face the truth,__  
__I will never be with you._

"I never want you to leave me." Kagome whispered

"I won't"

(……………………….elsewhere………………………………)

"Well, I showed myself to him Kami he is going to kick my ass." Paundrea seductively said

"Good"

"Come on all these years trying to kill our light selves and you still don't like me, InuKai."

"No" InuKai said as he walked out of the shadows he looked like InuYasha but with black hair with red streaks and black fighting kimono.

"Well Sesshomaru better find his brother and form alliance or else he won't live through this"

"That's why he wont win." InuKai smiled deviously

………………………………………………………………………………………

well peoples how was it I was listening to the song in italics and had to put it in maybe I will have kagome sing something eventually who knows.

**_THANK YOU INU-CHILD1 YOUR IDEA OF A TWIN FOR INU JUST SET ME OFF THANKS._**


	4. The love of one

Do not own InuYasha

Betrayal of love

The love of one

You may love that man

But remember he may not love you

Keep in mind a lot of things

"Its not that I don't enjoy being here I just wanted to know if I could go see my family, Please Sesshomaru, they probably think I am dead." Kagome pleaded she had been here two months and had yet to inform her family of where she was.

"Fine but I will go with you" Sesshomaru would not leave her alone since the incident.

"Um, ok but you have to promise not to kill anyone." Kagome said

"I give you my word." Sesshomaru said

"May I put a rosary around your neck?" She asked just incase his demon side took over.

"You may, and I know why, Kagome." He stood up as she pulled out a rosary and went over and bent down so Kagome could get the rosary around his neck. His clothes morphed into black jeans, black vans (shoes), and a white button up shirt top two undone (drool) his tail disappeared and his markings as well he had hobo gloves on with crescent moons on them.

"What happened" he asked looking at himself.

"It is so you will fit in where I live." Kagome had informed him of the well and Its powers.

"Alright" He straightened up and summoned Jaken.

"Milord what happen to you?"

"I will be leaving for a week stay here and keep things under control" he ordered

"Yes milord" Jaken scurried out.

"You are giving me a whole seven days with my family." Kagome was shocked, InuYasha never did that.

"I thought it was appropriate is it to little?" He questioned

"No it's perfect I will go pack up some things." She kissed him on the cheek and ran out of his study.

"I love you" the words escaped his lips and he knew he would end up the same as his father but didn't care, Kagome, was all he could think about.

"I am ready" Kagome said softly so not to hurt his ears.

"Come"

"Um ok Kagome walked up to him he grabbed her waist and summoned his demon cloud they got to the well with in the hour and jumped in. Sesshomaru jumped up with kagome in his arms. He set her down she went and opened the door to see a festival.

"Oh, that's right, Sesshomaru I think you will love this festival come on lets go find my okaa-san." Kagome walked while Sesshomaru followed. They found her mother and told her about everything.

"It is very nice to meet you Sesshomaru-Sama and Kagome is right I am also sure you will enjoy this festival." Mrs. Higarashi said

"What is this festival honoring?" He asked confused

"Lord InuTaisho of the Western lands, his kindness and pure heart witch helped and protected humans and the powerful side that defeated anyone who opposed him with out him this shrine would not be here." Kagome said as she walked out of the house in a miko outfit but the pants were black signifying priestess of the west a high honor.

Sesshomaru looked at her with amazement.

"Sesshomaru you will be honored as a descendent of the almighty lord. Here I will change you clothes back except no tail or markings." He nodded and found himself in his kimono.

When the festival ended Sesshomaru actually admitted "That was fun."

"I thought you would enjoy it, we love the Taisho family." Kagome replied.

"come on I will take you to the guest room" She took his hand and led him inside and to the room next to hers. "Here ya go one room. Just ask if you need anything I am right next door but ask my brother for the next hour ok I am going to take a shower." He nodded and went to the bed.

After her shower kagome laid on her bed and fell asleep.

"Kagome wake up!" Souta yelled, pushing her. She only mumbled something and fell back asleep.

"Souta let me try, you may leave." Sesshomaru said walking in

"Ok just be careful she bites" Souta left and Sesshomaru smirked and walked over and picked Kagome up just as Souta said she bit him but in the worst place. Where demons marked other demons as their mates. That was supposed to be done simultaneously. For some reason her canine teeth grew and marked him. He fell witch woke Kagome up. She saw Sesshomaru and he was bleeding at the neck and was sweating his eyes tightly shut.

"Sesshomaru what happened!" Kagome said confused.

"You marked me as your mate if its not done simultaneously both die." Kagome was starting to feel weak.

"How do we stop it?" Kagome said crying because of the pain.

"I would have to mark you as my mate." Sesshomaru was now panting

Kagome didn't know what to do she loved him but wasn't sure about mating yet. But she couldn't let him or her die yet.

"Ok"

"Are you sure." She nodded he lowered his head kissed her on the lips and then moved her hair out of the way and bit as his fangs grew and marked her as his. He licked her wounds and set her down on the bed. He laid next to her to tired to get to his own room. Kagome licked Sesshomaru's wound and fell asleep. Mrs. Higarashi watched the whole thing.

"I guess I will have to tell her now."

The rested peacefully in each others grasp.

The love of two now the love of one

#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!

Well how was it I had to do something like that I just had to. Had to mix it up.

I love all you guys and have a new story if you didn't see I its called **_collared love_** please read it.

Mika howling out '' oooo


	5. The truth, nothing less

Do not own InuYasha.

Betrayal of love

The truth, nothing less.

A true love, a soul mate, will stick with their mate.

Nothing separating them

After all

The truth can hurt but love can

Make it better.

Kagome woke up warmer than she had ever felt before. Something fluffy was wrapped around her; she looked up to see Sesshomaru asleep. The past nights events flashed in her mind. Kagome looked at her mate and just knew it was right, but something inside her was saying '_no run away'_.

Kagome raised her hand and traced the stripes on his cheeks and then the crescent moon. She stopped when she heard a low growl. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and spoke.

"Why have you stopped?" disappointment clearly in his voice.

"You were growling, I thought you were mad at me and wanted me to stop." Kagome's sad voice softly spoke. To hear her like that made Sesshomaru realize he had to tell the truth.

"Kagome, I wasn't growling, I was, purring, your touch is so soft and delicate no one besides my mother has ever got me to purr." Sesshomaru stated, embarrassed.

"He he, Oh, um, could I get up I need to take a shower before breakfast, please?" Kagome pleaded jokingly. She eeped when Sesshomaru pulled her closer to her and whispered.

"Only if I can take one with you" his hot breath on her ear, spiking her arousal. Sesshomaru buried his nose in her hair and smiled. "Well?" He asked still buried in her hair.

"Ok, but quietly my family is here." She said trying to get up.

"Your family went to the store is what they told me its late." He said releasing her from his grip.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Nani?"

"Do you love me or am I a fool for thinking so" Kagome asked fear of rejection evident in her voice. Scared to know his answer.

"Kagome, I have never loved anyone since my mother died…" tears forming at her eyes. "Until you, I Love You and nothing will change that I hope you will except me as you mate. Not because of the mark but because you love me. I hope you will become a mother to Rin and bear me pups of our own. If you die I will die with you I love you so much." Sesshomaru finished his voice was soft and you could see the emotions swirling in his eyes. "Kagome, do you love me?"

She leaped on him and was hugging him "Yes, I love you, to much for words I want to be a true and loyal mate to you." She looked up at him and kissed him, not deeply but loving.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru, we are home!" Mrs. Higarashi, Kara, Yelled.

"Come on lets go help with the groceries." Kagome said pulling at Sesshomaru's hand. The shower forgotten. Kagome ran down the stairs, while, Sesshomaru walked down them.

"Hey sis where's Sesshomaru?" Souta asked, looking around.

"He is taking his time down the stairs, why?" Kagome said putting the milk away(A/N yummy opaque liquid secreted by a cow tasty isn't it.)

"Well I thought maybe he would play with me. If he wasn't busy" Souta said.

"What would you like to do?" Sesshomaru's softer than normal voice rang out, Souta flipped around and smiled and walked over and grabbed his hand and led him to the living room.

Kagome continued to put groceries away when her mother spoke "Kagome, I would like to talk to you and Sesshomaru after dinner."

"Ok, mama" Kagome walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to see Souta and Sesshomaru playing Soul Caliber 3 and Souta winning. "come on you two time for dinner." Souta paused the game and ran to the table. Sesshomaru stood up walked over to her and place a kiss on her head. (A/N chocolate with Carmel Hershey kiss. No just jokin.) she walked him to the table and sat next to him. After a delicious meal made by Kara, Kagome and Sessho followed her to Kagome's room.

"Kagome I know you and Sesshomaru-sama are mates I witnessed the whole thing and have to tell you some thing about your heritage." Kara said sitting on the bed.

"Oh, what do you have to say mama?" a confused Kagome asked.

"Kagome, you aren't human I hoped you would never find out but well mated to the lord of the West you should know. Kagome you are a Keeton of the forest (fox of the forest)you have the ability to control the earth around you. Each of the four parts in the past had one you are the Keeton of the west. Ironic." Kara finished looking at her daughter.

"But mama, I don't look like a….." she was stopped when she started glowing when the light faded a fox with blonde hair to the waist, Piercing emerald eyes, a sleek tail with a black tip, claws and fangs. "what happened?" Kagome the demon asked

" You are your true self." Kara said, Sesshomaru just looked at her amazed.

"Kagome your beautiful" Sesshomaru said lovingly.

"Um, mama I am going to leave in the morning, ok" Kagome said

"Of course I am sure you want to finish some things in the feudal era." Kara winked and left. In the morning Kagome and Sessho set off. When at the castle Rin ran into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why did you leave." Rin asked, Sesshomaru looked to Kagome who had Shippo in her arms.

"Rin, you have a mother now, Kagome." Sesshomaru said as Rin ran to Kagome and hugged her. He watched as Shippo whispered something into Kagome's ear. Kagome stood and walked over to him.

"Shippo is afraid to hug you." Kagome whispered

Sesshomaru bent down and opened his arms and nodded to Shippo who in turn jumped into his arms.

That night they tucked the children into bed and Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and ran to the bedroom. Laying her on the bed said something.

"Time to finish what we started" Kagome nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Don't cha love me well sorry for the wait I get so wrapped up in reading that I don't write. Well next chappy has a lemon in it so if you are under age don't read next chappy.

Now I am a happy camper cause I get to go to an anime con and its going to be good. I am going as Tiffa from advent children and if you don't know what that is go rent it its great. Well that's all I have to say good bye.

Mika howling out


	6. A Romantic Night

Do not own InuYasha

Betrayal of Love

A Romantic Night

You found love wonderful.

Now listen to the song of your heart.

Sing aloud your love.

_**LEMONS**_

Sesshomaru laid her down gently on his red and black silk covered bed. He removed his armor and swords and set them down next to the bed.

"Kagome are you sure your ready for this?" Sesshomaru still only sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Of course, I want you Sessho- kun, only you" Kagome crawled over to him and kissed him passionately. Sesshomaru returned it. He began licking her bottom lip, Kagome allowed entrance their tongues battling for dominance. They separate for they need air. Sesshomaru lays her back down on her back and kisses her again. He takes this as a chance and slice down the front of the t- shirt she was wearing. Kagome breaks the kiss.

"I know you want me but please don't take it out on my clothes" She said as she took off her bra for him and tossed it aside. He nuzzles her neck and kisses her body all the way to her jeans. He undoes the button and pulls them down seeing another obstruction in his way of what he wants. Sessho looks up to Kagome with puppy eyes.

"You look a little to clothed for this activity, fluffy-kun." She said and pounced on him he was now on his back with kagome on him. She undid his sash and tied his hands with it which earned her a elegantly raised eye brow. She just smiles and pulls his haori and inner kimono open. Running her fingers over his well built chest. She pulled down his hakamas and got a first glance at his **_manhood, _**her eyes widened. He took this as approval and flipped her on her back. This earned a squeal of surprise from Kagome.

"Now, now mate can't have that" Sesshomaru had long since undid the sash around his wrists and taken off his shirt. He now removed his hakamas and slid down her panties. He licked her woman hood, as kagome gasped, he darted his tongue into her and earned a moan of approval.

"Sesshomaru, more" kagome moaned as he came and kissed her giving her the chance to taste herself. He then reverted his attention back to his prize. He slowly, minding his claws, entered a single finger. After a few minutes of that another finger made its way in.

"Sessho, please no more teasing. I want all of you" Kagome pleaded

"just a few more minutes koi" Sesshomaru said and soon Kagome let out her first orgasm. Sesshomaru quickly lapped up all of her sweet juices. He then placed himself at her entrance and looked her in the eyes. "Kagome are you sure?"

"Yes Sesshou-kun, I love you, I know you won't show affection in public but I know you'll always love me." Kagome said lightly kissing him on the lips.

"Kagome, I love you." He then quickly pushed into her muffling her screams with a passionate kiss while breaking her virginity. He licked away her tears and let her get used to his **_size. _**When she nodded he started slow but got faster. Soon he felt himself coming soon so sheathed himself all the way and released. All the while as kagome is releasing to a roar is heard as the new lady of the western lands is claimed. They each re mark each other. Sesshomaru lies next to Kagome holding her tight.

"Sesshomaru, I love you. And will always be loyal." Kagome starts singing and all Sesshomaru can do is listen to the voice of an angel.

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening:_

_You'll fight your battles far from me..._

_Far too easily_

_"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back."_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain._

_When I turned back the pages:_

_Shouting might have been the answer..._

_What if I'd cried my eyes out, and begged you not to depart?_

_But now I'm not afraid_

_To say what's in my heart_

_'Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh, a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

_Oh, a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home, and back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll cradle you_

_Turning all of the lonely years to only days_

_They'll hold you forever_

_A thousand words..._

She finishes and looks behind her to see a sleeping Sesshomaru with a smile on his angelic face.

"Good night my love, I will always love you." With that kagome falls asleep in the arms of her lover, mate, and the person to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. She falls asleep, wondering if tomorrow will be as wonderful as today has been.

0000000000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000

No that was not the end might of sounded like it buts its not. But ya hi good to type again once again to busy reading to type. But ya know gotta read to get lemons some what decent. So I have written lemons before none of them are on fanfiction though this is the first. Ya some would say I shouldn't be writing these but I don't care. If your reading this then your either old enough. Or just don't care(coming from me it aint much started reading fanfic way to early) but hey whatcha going to do. The anime con I went to was great. Although this annoying girl kept fallowing me but hey whatcha gonna do. Well if you want to see a pic of my cosplay message me if not what ever.

Mika hoooowwwwwwwlllllling out. 


End file.
